With the approaching of intelligence age and the increasing demand of quality of life for user, the requirement for smart electronic device is increasingly rose for users. As the most representative examples in the field of wearable device, smart phone and smart watch have a lot of collective functions and respective unique features respectively, which causes that choice is hard to be made for users or it is inconvenient for storage.
It is noted that the above disclosed information is merely used for readily understanding the background of the present disclosure, and thus the information that is not well-known to a person skilled in the art can be included herein.